


Who is Daisy Duck?

by agentz123



Series: Who is Donald Duck? [11]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bad Luck, Daisy Duck Has No Chill, F/M, Gen, Insecure Donald Duck, Insecure Gladstone Gander, Love at First Sight (?), Mr. Steal Your Girl, One Small Reference to S3's "Louie's Eleven!", True Love, angst with a happy ending (?), good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Life stops being a walk in the park for Gladstone Gander.
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Gladstone Gander, Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander, Donald Duck/Daisy Duck
Series: Who is Donald Duck? [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890283
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	Who is Daisy Duck?

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably see, I have a bad habit of naming stuff after one of my all-time favorite episodes "Who is Gizmoduck?"

So far, Donald and Daisy had gone on six (6) successful dates. Even though his head has been in the clouds for the past month, Donald was getting a bit suspicious. She knew he already had four kids, and was broke, and sounded like nails on a chalkboard, and sometimes experienced the nastier effects of PTSD, and had destructive rage, and had the worst luck in the entire universe, and…

She seemed genuinely interested in him anyway. 

This has never happened before. 

There has got to be some weird reason as to why she’s been so invested. 

He did plan to analyze her behavior whenever they went out, but he always got distracted by her laugh and her passion and her voice and by...her. She was amazing. Stunning. A total knockout. 

Perhaps his luck was finally turning…? 

No, of course not. It was probably setting him up for the worst rejection in the history of heartbreak. But he just couldn’t get himself to stop seeing her. 

His heart swept all of the nasty thoughts to the back of his mind as he dialed her up, inviting her out to ice cream in the park. 

***

Donald was in the middle of describing how cool his honorary niece is when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A deep sense of dread stopped him mid-sentence, and he snatched up an abandoned menu. “Oh, no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no!” Donald whispered from behind his card, his eyes darting behind Daisy’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” She attempted to follow his gaze, but he hissed a sharp “no, don’t look!”

“ _What is it_?” 

Not what. _Who_. 

Stupid charming Gladstone Gander and his stupid charming grin and his stupid charming hair and his stupid charming gait, that stupid charming sashay. Who even sashays anymore? 

“ _Heyyyyyyy_ , Donaldo. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your pretty lady friend? And tell me whether or not she’s single?” They both knew that it didn’t really matter when it came to Gladstone. If he wanted to be in a relationship, romantic or otherwise, all he had to do was _look_ at a woman. It didn’t matter if she was married or not, attracted to men or not, mayor of Duckburg or not. All of them would instantly melt into his arms.

Donald slid down in his chair, too heartbroken to get angry. “Daisy,” he mumbled in defeat. He _knew_ it. “This is my cousin Gladstone. Gladstone, Daisy.”

Daisy looked over at Gladstone’s glamorous smile and stylish looks and yawned before turning back to her date. “Anyway, what were you saying, Donald?”

Both of the male ducks stood stunned. “Wait, what?”

"You were telling me how well Webby’s doing in that gymnastics class you signed her up for. What was the move? The Chick Norris roundhouse or something?”

“...aren’t you even the slightest bit interested in me?” Gladstone frowned in uncertainty. Maybe his luck had decided that this time, true love at first sight wasn’t going to do it. Maybe a second glance ought to do the trick…

Gladstone put out the most enticing smile he had, but it did absolutely nothing. Daisy leaned forward, her chin falling into her palms, her loving gaze stuck on Donald. He had a bit of root beer float on his bill, and it was adorable. “Not really, no.”

Donald straightened with new confidence. Daisy was even stronger than he thought, and she took down Falcon Graves by herself. A woman able to resist the allure of the Gladstone Gander? For _him_ , of all ducks? 

Maybe she really _did_ like him.

Gladstone, on the other hand, was absolutely lost. His luck wouldn’t have guided him here if Daisy was just gonna reject him. Not once, but _twice_. Was something wrong? Was his luck...gone?

He lowered his head and saw that, along with a string of toilet paper, a twenty dollar bill was stuck to his cousin’s foot. He picked it up and held it up to the sun in confusion. 

This Daisy Duck was an enigma. 

Gladstone felt a rare headache coming on. He needed to rest. 

A black La-Z-Boa dropped from a plane overhead. Unfazed, he ignored Daisy’s gape and sat down tiredly, rubbing his temples and muttering how he didn’t understand. 

Donald beamed. “Finally, things aren’t going your way!” 

“Is there something I’m missing?” 

“I’m _lucky_. _Is_ there something you’re missing? Are you some type of jinx or whatever?”

Daisy started getting hot. Donald shoved his cousin, but ended up being the one toppling out of his chair instead. “Shut up, Gladstone,” he growled once he had regained his balance. “Daisy is the best thing to happen to anyone. So why don’t you realize your luck can’t get you everywhere, and go away? And take your stupid chair with you.” 

“No…” he murmured. Who was Daisy Duck? And what did she see in Donald? What did he have that Gladstone didn’t? Sure, his cousin was quite the ladies’ man back in the day, but all they had really liked was his courage and his muscles. Ever since Della left, he was reduced to a shivering and frail pile of dull feathers that was one drop of a hat from exploding. Gladstone could tell that he still wasn’t eating much, and there were serious bags under his eyes. You know, all the stuff that happens when you have kids. 

“So...kids? You like kids? Is that what you see in Donald? Because he’s a dad?”

“Uncle,” he corrected automatically, his eyes still locked onto Daisy’s. 

“Same difference, in your case.” 

“How is that any of your business?” What? Now she wasn’t answering his questions? _What was going on here_? “Come on, Donald.” She took his hand, and they stood from the table. “Let’s go to the jerk-free section of the park.” 

“Wait!” he called. “I...I could get a kid!” He stood up and scanned the park. _Bingo_. “There! This one’s lost its mommy and is coming to me! Come back!”


End file.
